The Reality Show
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Un fic donde la risa y el yaoi estan GARANTISADOS. Pondre varios animes: Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, ay Man, Lost Canvas y Devils and Realis. Un reality en toda regla, los lectores elegiran quienes salen de la competencia y que clase de competencia habra. Un proyecto meramente para divertir y entretener a los lectores, asi que porfavor pasen y lean.


un viejo proyecto de humor que tenia en la pagina Amor Yaoi, pero por cuestiones de claves y cuenta no pude terminar casi ninguno de mis otros fics en esa pagina. POr eso decidi empesarlos de nuevo aqui en fanfiction. en Caso de que lo hayan leido antes, este esta un poco editado, cambie algunos personajes y meti mas animes, pero por lo demas es lo mismo.

Algo importante es que sera un reality en toda regla, con sus reviews ustedes decidiran quienes se quedan y quienes salen, Ademas que hare apariciones especiales de algunos otros personajes para las competencias y ustedes podran elegir quien. Por lo demas MUCHO yaoi y MUCHA risa jaja espero les guste por ahora solo les subo el capitulo 1

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Plan: Yaoi Dominara el Mundo**_

**Ciudad de Nueva York, Estudios televisivos "Escándalo":**

-Muchachos tengo malas noticias-Hablaba un hombre-Es mi deber como presidente de estudios escándalo, informales que últimamente los ratings están muy bajos, casi nulos...Así que si no asemos algo pronto todos quedaremos desempleados

-¿Alguna idea jefe?

-Pues esperaba algunas sugerencias...

-Pues...-Interrumpió un chico al fondo-Creo que lo mejor en este caso sería arriesgarnos con un Reality Show... ¿Que opinan?-Se escucho una serie de murmullos generales

-La idea no es mala...Pero es un gran riesgo, si no tenemos éxito pues

-Yo pienso...-Interrumpió una mujer alta-Que el truco en este tipo de programas seria encontrar a los "personajes indicados"-Murmullos de aprobación general

-Bien bien...Aremos un Reality...Ahora pensemos en nuestros participantes...

-No pueden ser estrellas de cine...Son muy costosas

-Ni tampoco niños

-Tengo una idea...-Dijo una joven de unos 15 años-Si me permiten...

-Claro claro-Respondió el presidente-Cualquier idea es bienvenida

-Pues, basado en un estudio de televisión...Está demostrado que la mayor cantidad de ratings están dirigidos a las series animes...Ahora, este público en su gran mayoría son chicos y chicas entre los 10 y 20 años, sin embargo la población juvenil de hoy en día es en un 75% femenino, y en época de vacaciones, la población juvenil busca programas de televisión que llamen su atención...Esta es mi propuesta usemos a los personajes de las series animes más populares las cuales son Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail y Yu-gi-oh Gx; luego buscar a un animador popular entre la audiencia; que la audiencia bote por quienes salen, esa táctica aumenta más aun los ratings (Yo: es en serio, ustedes mis queridos lectores votaran por quien se va y quien se queda); y por último que hayan parejas yaoi, es decir chico, esto aumentaría mas los ratings, ya que las mujeres amamos el yaoi...¿Que les parece mi idea?

-¿Mmmmm?...ME GUSTA!-Dictamino el director-Es más, te nombro directora ejecutiva de todo el programa...Pues usar todos los fondos que nos quedan, son muy pocos, y sobre todo buscar al mejor animador que el poco dinero pueda pagar

-Gracias, ya tengo en mente a quien...-Respondió la chica emocionada-Le aseguro no lo decepcionare...-Y sin mas salió de la sala donde se reunían los altos ejecutivos y entro en una camioneta negra

-¿Y que tal salió todo?-Le pregunto un chico que estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor-Mira que me costó bastante hacerte entrar en ese lugar

-Fue todo un éxito Alex-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que estaba sentada junto al conductor

-Bien hecho Solange-Le felicito el chico igual de contento-Este es el primer paso de nuestro plan de hacer que el yaoi domine al mundo

-Buajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-Rieron ambos a coro (Yo: prepárense mis queridos personajes animes, que lo que viene va a ser doloroso)

**Sociedad de Almas, Seiretei, al día siguiente:**

-Para que nos abra convocado aquí el viejo Yamamoto...-Preguntaba Ichigo que estaba parado de pie junto a Toshiro

-Se mas respetuoso Kurosaki-Le respondió el capitán enojado

-Vamos Toshiro no seas tan estricto-Decía el pelinaranja, seguidamente intento acariciarles el rostro, cosa que el capitán respondió quitando la cara

-Se mas discreto por dios...-Le pidió con baja vos-Mira que están Byakuya y Abarai nadie puede enterarse que somos pareja...

-He Capitán...-Dijo Renji a su superior-¿Sabe porque razón nos mando a llamar el comandante general?

-No lo sé...-Respondió Byakuya con su tono de siempre, pero, se acerco más a su teniente y le susurro al oído-Pero de todas formas, hoy este más guapo que nunca

-Capitán...Por favor que nos pueden ver-Respondió el teniente muy sonrojado

-Sabes que no me importa...-Respondió el noble, mordiendo un poco el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo-De todas formas no podemos perder mucho tiempo-Agrego recobrando la compostura

-Atención-Interrumpió el comandante entrando en la sala acompañado por un hombre de unos 30 años-La razón por la cual les he pedido se reúnan es muy simple; ustedes han sido seleccionados para participar en un Reality show de la cadena de televisión escándalo, dentro de una hora deberán salir al mundo real a la ciudad de Karakura en ella tomaran una avión que los llevara a recoger a los demás participantes

-¿A que hora salimos?-De esa forma los 6 salieron de la sala, cada uno fue a hacer su maleta, solo llevarían lo necesario ropa para el mundo humano, y artículos personales, a la hora todos estaba reunidos en la puerta Senkai, la cruzaron y se encontraron en medio de un aeropuerto

-¿Y ahora a donde?-Pregunto Toshiro impaciente, ya todos tenían sus gigais puestos, y aun así llamaban demasiado la atención

-Creo que es por haya-Respondió Byakuya señalando a un hombre con un cartel que decía "Grupo Seiretei"-Buenas tardes ¿son ustedes Ichigo, Toshiro, Byakuya y Renji?

-Si-respondieron todos al unisonó, por esta vez, los capitanes debían tolerar ser llamados por su nombre

-Bien síganme, el avión nos está esperando-Y sin más caminaron por un pasillo y entraron en un avión, que por lo que parresia, era primera clase-Muy bien viajaran aquí mientras vamos a recoger a los demás participantes-Y de esa manera despegaron rumbo a su otro destino

-¿He Ichigo que esto del Reality show?-Pregunto Renji apoyado en el asiento de Ichigo

-¿Si de que se trata?-Preguntaron el resto de los presentes, ya que ninguno en su vida, había visto un televisor

-Pues, como les explico...-Empezó el pelinaranja-Es un programa donde ven a los participantes convivir y hacer una serie de desafíos o pruebas, a lo largo de todo el programa se van eliminando participantes, y al final el ganador pues le dan un premio..

-¿Peleas?-(Yo: Adivinen quien pregunto eso...)

-Cualquier cosa...-Respondió Ichigo hastiado

-Renji...-Le llamo el capitán del sexto escuadrón-Siéntate de una vez por favor...-Y el resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso

**Konoha, Oficina del Hokage, el mismo día:**

-Ne Sasuke...-Le llamaba Naruto-¿Por que nos habrá llamado al vieja Tsunade?

-Y yo que sé porque nos llama la bruja esa-Respondió el azabache frió como siempre

-¿A quien llaman bruja?-Pregunto la mujer entrando en la estancia-Bien de todas formas, aun faltan dos personas, Ha, menos mal llegan pasen rápido

-Perdón por la demora-Se disculpada Deidara-Hermanito!-Grito y se abalanzo sobre Naruto cuando lo vio, últimamente le había agarrado mucho cariño al rubio, a tal punto de considerarlo como un hermano

-Deidara por favor contrólate-Dijo Tsunade-Por amor a dios suéltalo que lo estas ahogando!

-Lo siento...Deidara es un buen chico (Yo: se dejo influenciar...)-Se disculpo el hombre, soltando a Naruto y parándose junto a Itachi, el cual lo abrazo por la cintura-Por favor, continué

-Bien...Sasuke quita la mano de ahí-Dijo al ver que el pelinegro bajaba su mano por la espalda de Naruto-La razón de que estén aquí, es que han sido seleccionados para participar en un Reality show de la cadena televisiva Escándalo, dentro de poco vendrán a recogerlos así que suban a la azotea...Y Sasuke-Agrego la mujer con un brillo asesino en los ojos-Estaré viendo el programa muy de cerca, así que donde le pongas una mano encima a Naruto, te matare...Deidara te lo encargo

-Si!-Respondió el nombrado jugando con un cuchillo

-Naruto...-Dijo el Uchiha mayor al rubio-¿Cuanto llevas saliendo con mi hermano?

-A es verdad que ten enteraste ayer Itachi-Respondió el rubio relajado-Pues prácticamente desde que volvieron a la aldea ustedes y Deidara, más o menos dos meses...¿Y tú con Deidara verdad?

-Si...-Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa-Creo que Sasuke y yo tenemos debilidad por los rubios

-Hermanito!-Grito Deidara abrasando a Naruto desde atrás-Tranquilo hermanito no dejare que ese feo emo te toque un solo cabello...

-¿A quién llamas emo, afeminado?-Pregunto Sasuke siendo detenido por su hermano que lo sujetaba por la ropa

-Deidara-Nii-san...-Respondió Naruto-Sasuke y yo somos pareja, yo no me meto en tu relación con Itachi

-Es diferente..-Replico Deidara sonrojado-Pero no es excusa de que te quiera tocar a cada rato como si fueras un juguete..

-Lo mismo te digo de Itachi...-Dijo Naruto Divertido

-_"Estos dos..._-Pensaban los Uchihas-_De verdad deben ser familia"_

-Bien, llegaron por nosotros...-Dijo Itachi viendo el avión aterrizar-El equipaje ya está listo, Deidara y yo empacamos por ustedes, abordemos...

-Ho hay más gente aquí...-Comento Naruto, refiriéndose a los shinigamis presentes

-¿OMG en serio?, ni con mi sharingan me habría dado cuenta-Respondió sarcástico Sasuke, llevándose como premio un golpe en cabeza por parte de su hermano y Deidara

-Otra bromita así y convierto en arte...-Amenazo el rubio mayor con una serpiente de arcilla en las manos

-Tranquilo Deidara...Mejor ve vamos a sentarnos aquí-Dijo Itachi tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a unos asientos vacíos

-Hermanito ven a sentarte con nosotros!-Dijo Deidara llamando a Naruto

-Mejor nos sentamos aquí...-Se dijo el pequeño rubio al notar la mirada asesina que Itachi les dedico a él y a Sasuke-¿No crees Sasuke?...Ho lo ciento ¿están ocupados?-Pregunto a Ichigo y Toshiro que estaban sentados en frente

-No, siéntense con confianza-Respondió Ichigo-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, un placer...-Agrego extendiendo la mano a Naruto que ya se había sentado en frete de el

-Uzumaki Naruto, el placer es mío-Respondió el rubio estrechando la mano del pelinaranja, una vez más, Naruto demostraba lo sociable que era

-Y tú eres...-Pregunto Ichigo a Sasuke que estaba junto a Naruto

-No te importa...-Respondió el azabache con su sonrisa de "Soy-Mejor-que-tu-y-ni-el-viento-me-despeina"

-¿Que dijiste idiota?-El buen humor de Ichigo se desapareció. Ya entre él y Sasuke rayos de diferente color chocaban, pero antes de que la bomba explotara Deidara llego paro a Sasuke y le dijo:

-Ve y siéntate con el pervertido de tu hermano..-Tomo a Sasuke de la ropa lo alzo y grito-!ITACHI HAY TE VA QUIEN TE HAGA COMPAÑIA!-Y arrojo al azabache que se estrello en la cara de su hermano quedando ambos inconscientes-Ho disculpa, Me llamo Uzumaki Deidara un gusto...-Agrego dirigiéndose a Ichigo el cual reía de la escena que acababa de presenciar

-Kurosaki Ichigo...Espera...¿Uzumaki?...¿Igual que tu Naruto?

-Si..-Respondió el rubio menor con una gran sonrisa, la cual izo sonrojar a Ichigo-Por cierto el que mi hermano acaba de arrojar se llama Uchiha Sasuke y el otro es su hermano Itachi...

_-"Que tierno se ve..."_-Sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por Toshiro, el cual rápidamente lo izo reaccionar, si, le dio un golpe en la cara

-Tenias un bicho...-Se excuso el peliblanco-Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro..-Se presento con su tono frió y serio

-Naruto y Deidara Uzumaki...-Presento Naruto sin percatarse del la fría atmósfera que rodeaba al peliblanco-¿Te puedo llamar shiro?

-NO!-Respondió el capitán, le habían dado donde más le dolía, pero el comentario había sacado a Ichigo una gran carcajada, razón por la cual su novio lo tomo de la ropa y lo lanzo a donde estaban Itachi y Sasuke, que empezaban d despertar, pero luego del impacto, quedaron los tres inconscientes...-Solo llámame capitán quieres... (Yo: ¿donde coño se metieron los espada y Byakuya y Renji?)

* * *

Si les divirtio espero que sigan leyendo porque esto apenas esta por empesar, no les dire el resto de las parejas porque eso le quitaria emocion, solo quiero sus reviews en caso de que queiran pedir algo o tengan alguna sugerencia.


End file.
